What else
by evanReg
Summary: suite à une malencontreuse manipulation d'un artefact Lily Luna potter la fille d'harry potter se retrouve au temps de ses grands parents ,au temps des Maraudeurs.
1. Chapter 1

Lily Luna Potter était courageuse ,têtue ,impulsive ,audacieuse, responsable, anxieuse quelques fois rabat-joie ,maligne un brin farceuse mais lily luna Potter n' étais pas inconséquente ni irréfléchie et lily luna potter n'aurais jamais pénétré dans cette salle si Hugo Weasley ne lui avais pas donné rendez –vous ici pour lui parler d'une urgence familiale. Elle ne l'aurait alors pas attendu et s'il n'avait pas tardé elle n'aurais jamais fouiné dans la salle et n'aurais jamais trouvé cet artefact en forme de cerf elle n'aurais jamais lu l'inscription gratté grossièrement sur l'objet et ne se serais pas senti happé dans une tornade de couleurs pour se retrouvé dans le parc de l'école. Mais ce que lily luna Potter ne savais pas c'est qu'elle n'était plus chez elle. Lily luna Potter se trouvait maintenant en 1976 .


	2. Chapter 2

Depuis toute petite Lily avait toujours pris l'habitude de laisser ses long et flamboyeux cheveux qu'elle avait hérité de sa mère Ginny Weasley et apparemment de sa grand-mère dont elle portait le nom Lily Evans-Potter flotter librement au vent .

Elle avait horreur de les emprisonné dans un chignon et encore moins dans une tresse elle pouvait néanmois toléré une queue de cheval ,mais à cet instant ou elle se trouva dans une figure acrobatique digne d'une gymnase aguerrie le dos courbé et le visage emprisonné entre ces 2 jambes, mais surtout surtout ces beaux cheveux ondulé emprisonné sous ses aisselles elle due bataillé et s'entortiller plusieurs fois afin de se libérer de cette position ankylosante.

Enfin à l'aise elle inspira une bonne goulée d'air, se releva en époussetant sa jupe d'uniforme et se dirigea vers l'entrée du château en se jurant de se vengé d'Hugo pour l'avoir laissé en plan dans cette salle poussiéreuse.

Tout en continuant à pestée contre son roux de cousin le rendant responsable de tout les maux de la terre ,Lily rentra dans quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un, ce fut la 2ième fois de la journée ou elle s'étala mais cette fois ci sur son ventre les pieds entortillé dans ceux de l'individu qu'elle avait bousculé

. -Tu ne peux pas faire plus atten..LIIIIILY ?

La jeune fille releva sa tête pour regardé celui qui l'avais apparemment reconnu mais !Devant elle se trouvait un mélange entre James et Albus ses 2 frères mais surtout son père .

Se pourrait-il que ca soit un lointain cousin ?

-mais papa ne nous a jamais parlé d'un quelconque cousin potter murmura-elle

-pardon ? fit le jeune homme Lily-jolie te sens tu bien ? voudrais-tu que je t'accompagne à l'infirmerie dit il tout en la soulevant

Agacé par le temps familier de cet énergumène mais surtout par l'incompréhension qui commencé à s'insinuer dans esprit (et dieu savait combien lily détesté ne rien comprendre) elle se détacha de son emprise

-tu es ?

-James fit une autre voix ou avait tu disparus je t'avais attendu dans la salle commune.

Un jeune homme de grande taille ,mince sans être maigre avec des cheveux noir ténébreux tombant nonchalamment sur son visage se Tena devant Lily

-Tiens donc fit-il serais tu la sœur d'Evans par hasard ?ricana il tout seul devant propre blague

James ? Evans ? mais que fabulait ce gigolo

Attendeeez JAMES et EVANS se pourrait il que ce soit les JAMES ET EVANS de sa famille ?

non IMPOSSIBLE ? comment a elle pu remonter de plus de 50ans en arrière pour se retrouver à l'époque de ses grands parents !

Tremblante lily se retena au 2 garçons pour ne pas tomber avant de sombré dans les ténèbres.

La jeune fille bien que les yeux fermé commença à reprendre connaissance petit à petit. Les bourdonnements et conversations d'alentours commencèrent à lui arrivé et ces yeux commencèrent à s'habituer à la clarté de la salle d'une blancheur immaculé

-Sirius je pense qu'elle reprend conscience

-James appelle madame pomfresh

Les 2 silhouettes se précisèrent pour Lily avant qu'une madame pomfresh plus jeune qu'a son époque ne vienne se placer devant elle

-Miss comment vous sentez vous ? laissez moi examiné vos pupilles ,le réflexe photo moteur est présent votre pouls est redevenu normal très bien ,mon petit james aller appelé le professeur Dumbledore tout de suite.

Le petit James s'exécuta non sans avoir lancé un dernier regard inquiet vers la rousse étalé sur le lit.

Quelques minutes plus tard un vieux sorcier habillé d'une longue robe en velours pourpre décoré d'étoiles doré scintillant à la lumière du jour avec une barbe faisant dans les 2 mètres à peu pré s' approcha du lit de lily ,ses yeux pétillé en contemplant la voyageuse derrières ses lunettes en demi lune

-jeunes hommes dit-il calmement à sirius et james pouvez vous me laissez quelques instants seule avec votre camarade ? bien entendu vous aurez tout le temps de lui reparlé plus tard

Les 2 griffondors s'exécutèrent et quittèrent l'infirmerie

-Bien maintenant que nous sommes seuls et pour encore plus de discrétion je vais lancer un insonorus et nous pourrons commencer par connaitre votre identité miss ?

Lily bien que n'ayant jamais connus le célèbre Dumbledore décida de faire confiance à ce vénéré vieillard de un car, c'étais le meilleur directeur de poudlard et le plus grand sorcier de tout les temps selon son père, et de 2 car il avait le même nom que son frère albus ce qui n'étais pas anodin .

-Lily Luna Potter monsieur

-Potter ? fit il amusé êtes vous de la famille de James ?

-C'est mon grand père monsieur

Le vieil homme nullement surpris lui souri ce qui la détendis quelque peu

-Vous venez du futur donc ? comment avez-vous atterri ici ?

Lily pris son courage à 2 mains et raconta au directeur tout l'histoire depuis la demande d'Hugo jusqu'à son atterrissage au parc de poudlard en 1976 Dumbledore demeura pensif quelque minutes avant de se prononcé

-il semble en effet dit il à la jeune fille que cette situation est quelque peu compliqué, ce cerf que vous m'avez décris étais il entouré de symbole runiques ?

-vous voulez dire écris sur le cerf ? non pas que je sache comme je vous l'es déjà dis il n'y avait qu'un seul mot FATUM que j'ai d'ailleurs lu à haute voix

-FATUM cela voudrais dire destiné , il me semble ma petite lily que l'objet vous a envoyé ici pour accomplir votre destiné c'est la seule explication qui me vient jusqu'à maintenant

Lily déglutit cela voudrais dire que

-Vous voulez dire monsieur que je ne retournerais à mon époque qu'après avoir effectué ma mission ou destiné ou peu importe ici?

-j'en ai bien peur mon enfant mais ajouta le professeur devant l'air effaré de la jeune fille il se peut que se ne soit pas la seule solution , en tout cas fit il en se relevant je vous promet que je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour vous renvoyé chez vous le plus tot possible

Lily commença à tripoter un fil de sa chemise pour caché ses larmes qui commencé a serpenté sur son visage pale.

-Ah avant que je n'oublie il faudrait que vous changiez votre prénom et nom de famille vous comprenez, votre grand-mère est ici à l'école et la première règle du voyage dans le temps est de ne rien changé sinon les répercussions seront désastreuse .

-je pourrais prendre mon deuxième prénom Luna fit la jeune fille en reniflan

t - et pour votre nom de famille que diriez vous de Peverell c'est un des ancêtres de votre père est la dernière branche s'est éteinte il y a bien longtemps .

-Luna peverell ca sonne….bien

-et pour votre Maison souhaiteriez vous repassez sous le choipeaux ou gardé l'ancienne?

-il vaut mieux que je reste à Griffondor je ne voudrais pas me dépayser davantage

-A votre aise reposez vous alors ,je vous enverrez Lupin le préfet de votre Maison, il vaut mieux ne pas rencontré votre grand-mère maintenant.

-Pourquoi ?

-Vous lui ressemblez beaucoup


	3. Chapter 3

-Bonjour Lily

releva sa tête vers le jeune homme qui venait de lui parlé. Un teint palot quelques cicatrices au niveau du visage et de grandes yeux ambré ,Remus était tel que dans les photographies que son père possédait dans son bureau l'age en moins bien sur ,d'ailleurs il lui faisait pensé un peu à teddy son cousin ce qui était normal vu que c'étais son fils

. -Tu es Remus Lupin ? demanda lily

-oui ,le professeur Dumbledore m'a demandé de t'accompagné à la tour vu que tu es nouvelle .

-merci lui répondit timidement Lily ,en fait je suis Lil..luna Peverell , Luna Peverell répéta elle en lui tendant sa main

-enchanté Luna ,voudrais-tu que je t'aide à te relever ? ou peut-être avec tes bagages ?

-non ca va , mes bagages sont déjà au dortoir mentit Lily

-très bien ,allons y alors Lily et Rémus continuèrent à parler durant le trajet vers la tour

-et donc tu étais ou avant de venir ici ? Lily qui avait déjà pensé à la version qu'elle allait dire à ses camarades lui répondit naturellement

-à Beauxbaton ,en France ,mais comme on a déménagé en Angleterre il est apparu normal que je continu d'étudier à poudlard

Arrivé à présent devant le portrait de la grosse dame ils s'arrêtèrent

-tu ne dois pas le savoir mais chaque maison possède un mot de passe pour pouvoir entré, le notre tu dois le donné au tableau de la grosse dame -Mot de passe ? fit celle-ci tiquant sous le surnom de grosse dame

Lily et Rémus pouffèrent de rire

-Godric leonis Le tableau pivota et ils pénétrèrent dans la salle commune qui n'avait apparemment pas changé de décors .

Un feu crépitait dans l'âtre et quelques élèves occupait les fauteuils rouge et or Lily remercia une dernière fois Remus et s'élança vers les escaliers menant au dortoir des filles, Il y avait 5 lits au dessus de l'un deux Lily remarqua la présence d'une petite carte au dessus de laquelle était écris Miss Luna Peverell ,elle sut que c'était le lit qui lui étais réservé a coté de la petite carte son emploi du temps ainsi qu'une boite de chocogrenouilles , accolé au lit une malle d'aspect vieillot étais déposé la avec une insigne L .P

Décidément Dumbledore avait pensé à tout Lily s'élança sur le lit et pris une chocogrenouille qu'elle croqua avec appétit,Au même instant un groupe de filles fis irruption dans la chambre en papotant ,Elle s'arrêtèrent de parler après avoir remarquer la nouvelle venue Une blonde s'avança vers Lily

-Bonjour dit elle amicalement tu dois être la nouvelle ?les maraudeurs nous ont parlé de toi ,moi c'est Alice Fortescue ,la brune la c'est Doreen mcgill et la grande blonde c'est Marlène mackinnon ,il manque notre préféte en chef mais elle ne vas pas tardé à venir elle s'appelle Lily Evans au cas ou

-enchantée répondit Lily moi c'est Luna Peverell je viens de Beauxbaton

-on sait fit la dénommé Marlène Rémus nous a tout dis

-il est joli ton prénom ,et original remarqua timidement Doreen Lily lui retourna son sourire

-c'est le prénom de ma marraine c'est parce qu'elle est toujours dans la lune

Les 2 autres filles s'éloignèrent vers la sortie et Doreen resta avec lily qui décida de s'en approché pour s'en faire une amie (il valait mieux qu'elle ne soit pas seule dans cette époque)

-Tu es en 6ieme année aussi ?pourrais tu me parlé des différentes matières et de leurs profs ? je suis un peu anxieuse de ne rien savoir

-Oui bien sur fit joyeusement Doreen mais pour les cours je te conseille de t'adresser à Lily c'est notre préfète en chef , ses cours sont très bien organisé et complet et je pense qu'elle sera heureuse d'aider quelqu'un qui en a besoin

-Ok je verrais avec elle pour ca

-Sinon pour les matières ,dans ce que je vois sur ton emploi du temps on a les mêmes cours à part l'option des runes ancienne c'est pas trop mon truc, donc pour la métamorphose c'est Mcgonagall qui fait les cours elle est stricte et exigeante mais juste, de plus tu es sure d'apprendre toujours quelque chose de nouveau avec elle ,les sortilèges c'est flitwick bien qu'il soit de très petite taille c'est un très bon prof c'est d'ailleurs le directeur de maison des serdaigles oh j'ai oublié macgo est notre directrice de maison . et Doreen continua à informé Lily sur les professeur

Les 2 jeunes décidèrent de descendre pour le diner et Lily appréhenda le moment ou elle sera en face de sa grand-mère et de son grand père à nouveau .

Arrivé à la grande salle , un silence se fit parmi les élèves après avoir remarqué la venue d'la nouvelle Lily nullement impressionnait et aussi parce qu'elle étais un peu habitué à l'attention depuis son plus jeune age en raison de la célébrité de son père se dirigea tout naturellement vers la table des griffondors,quand elle vit Doreen surprise elle se maudit pour avoir oublié qu'elle devait faire profil bas et faire semblant de ne rien connaitre.

-Comment tu as su que c'était notre table lui demanda cette dernière

-eh bien fit lily pensive j'ai vu les filles de notre dortoir ici donc ..

-Bonsoir fit une voix chaleureuse derrière elle moi c'est Lily Evans je suis la préfète en chef ,je te souhaite la bienvenue dans notre école ,tu t'appelle Luna c'est ca ? tu auras besoin de cours je serais heureuse de te les donné âpres le souper si tu veux je te ferais visité l' école aussi -Eh Evans laisse la un peu respirer fit le jeune homme que Lily luna avait reconnu comme était sirius le parrain de son père

-La ferme Black Lily amusé par l'échange entre les 2 protagonistes se mit à détailler le visage de sa grand-mère , son père aurait tant aimé se retrouvé ici et elle se sentit alors désolé pour lui mais aussi chanceuse .

C'est qu'elle lui ressemblait beaucoup que s'en était effrayant hormis les yeux,Lily luna avait hérité des yeux de Ginny d'un beau marron noisette .

La grandmère et la petite fille étaient toute 2 rousse mais Lily evans avait un roux beaucoup plus foncé que celui de Lily Luna qui les avaient flamboyant comme toute la famille weasley elle avait aussi plus de taches de rousseur mais les 2 jeunes filles avait la même forme de visage le même petit nez mutin et était toute 2 pas assez grande. Voyant que les chamailleries entre sa grand-mère et le parrain de son père continuait elle décida de les interrompre

-Eh bien ca me feras plaisir que tu me donnes les cours pour ce qui est de visité le château ,je suis un peu fatigué aujourdhui , peut être quand pourra le faire une autre fois ?

-Ok comme tu veux souria Lily ,Et le repas continua dans la bonne humeur


End file.
